Experiments
by rhianthewallflower
Summary: This is a Fremione fanfic, Fred and George want revenge on Hermione Granger but will a twin fall in love with a bookworm along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Mrs Rowling.

Chapter One

She glanced over at them... again. They were using innocent first years as guinea pigs for their nosebleed nougats. She thought this would have stopped when she threatened to rat them out to Mrs Weasley.

Obviously not.

They'd already tested out their Fainting Fancies a few days previously. Why did they insist on making her life as prefect as difficult as possible!?

Technically they weren't doing anything wrong, but in Hermione's books exploiting 11 and 12 year olds was down right wrong.

Her insides squirmed with indecision. She'd had a bad enough day and confronting the twins would probably just make it worse than it already was.

Suddenly a small, dark haired first year dropped to the ground. He was transforming into a shrivelled prune. He was ghostly white and the blood just kept flowing. One of the twins was frantically trying to stick something into the little boy's mouth.

Hermione groaned and stood up from her cosy armchair. She couldn't ignore a child that was surely going to bleed dry if she didn't intervene.

She hurried over to where Fred had just managed to stop the boy bleeding. He was wiping his hands on the back of his robes when he noticed the tense figure looming over his crouched body.

He stood up and grinned stupidly at the disapproving face of Hermione Granger.

"Granger, how can I help you on this charming day," his blue eyes sparkled mischeviously.

She contintued to stare cold and hard at him. There was nothing he could say to take her off the warpath today. She was determined about that. She had mis-translated a word in her last ancient runes homework assignment and had been frustrated all day. She needed to vent her anger in some way; Fred and George were basically screaming at her to take it out on them.

"You need to stop using first years as guinea pigs."

"They signed up to do it Granger, it's not like they're under an imperius curse. Have you not got some book to be reading?"

Hermione's already stern glare hardened.

"Something could go wrong. It's not safe," she ignored his snarky comment about her love of books.

"We've tested them out on ourselves, it's totally safe. Do we look okay to you," he grinned leaning back against an armchair where George was sat making notes on their experiments.

"You're insane anyway. That first year could have easily died," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"I was here to make sure he didn't," he shrugged lazily.

Hermione could feel her temper flaring like a match thrown into petrol.

"We're talking about lives Fred! Real lives at risk here because of your stupid experiments!"

"Hey, they're not stupid," George said, from his spot on the couch, mock wounded.

Hermione ignored him and kept her glare fixed upon Fred who was running his hand through his hair.

"You're being over dramatic," he said simply.

"I'm not the one threating kids' lives."

"For Merlin's sake Hermione, we know what we're doing! We're being responsible about this."

"The day you're responsible is the day I make friends with Umbridge."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're immature 17 year olds who act like they're still 5 and couldn't be responsible if your life depended on it."

She pursed her lips, her arms folded across her chest. Fred and George both glared at her angrily. Everybody knew Hermione had a temper but so did the twins.

Silence settled all around the Gryffindor common room. All eyes were focused on the battle between the two red heads and the frizzy brown head.

A few moments passed - filled with steely looks - before either of the three spoke.

"Well Granger, what are you going to do about it," Fred whispered menacingly.

He took a step forward and Hermione realised for the first time truly how much bigger he was than her.

It was too late to back down.

The question was, what was she going to do about it? She racked her brains for some inspiration. She'd already used her Mrs Weasley threat, she couldn't give them detention because what they were doing wasn't breaking any rules and she didn't want to take house points away from her own house. She sighed inwardly. Then lightning struck in the form of inspiration.

"I'll confiscate all of your products."

"How are you going to do that," George snorted.

"McGonagall will be interested in your experiments, don't you think?"

Fred's eyes suddenly became slits and he glared at her colder still.

"You wouldn't," he seethed.

She smirked smugly suddenly, "Oh I would."

He turned on his heel and stomped off up the staircase to the boys dormitories. George was quick to follow after glaring at Hermione one last time.

When she was sure they were gone she groaned and fell back into the seat George had been occupying. She closed her eyes and began to rub her temple. Knowing the twins, they were probably concocting some plans for revenge as she sat there helplessly. It was her own fault really, if she had just translated sacrifice correctly in her homework then she would have been in a better mood. She might even have let the twins get on with whatever experiments they were conducting. She went back over to where she had been sat working on her charms assignment and packed her things up. She wouldn't be able to concentrate after the argument with the twins. She would be too busy wondering what they had brewing in their genius prankster minds.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"We can't let her get away with this Georgie. Granger does not humiliate us in front of the entire Gryffindor common room, threaten to confiscate our products, insult us and get away with it."

Fred began pacing the floor of their dormitory for the umpteenth time. He was furious. In fact he was more than furious: he was livid. How did frizzy haired, book worm Granger dare humiliate him and his twin. He had to get revenge. He couldn't relax until they had a decent plan to get back at her.

"I know."

He stopped pacing and looked over at his twin. George was in his pyjamas and lying in bed.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean," George asked inquiringly.

"I mean, why the bloody hell are you lying in bed and being so calm about this!?"

"Well, I mean, she sort of had a point didn't she? We are immature and there's nothing wrong with that, the experiments are a bit dangerous but so what. You're getting worked up about a book worm with a shiny prefect badge."

Fred scowled, he couldn't see how his twin was being so calm. George noticed the annoyed look on his twin's face and sighed.

"If getting Granger back means so much to you, fine. We'll figure something out."

A satisfactory grin spread over Fred's face.

"I have something in mind that will make Granger think twice before crossing us again."

Both twins smirked evilly at Fred's words. No matter what, pranks + revenge = chaotic fun. Always.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Mrs Rowling.

Chapter Two

Hermione Granger awoke that morning with a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled over. Maybe if she wished hard enough she wouldn't have to face the day. She'd fallen asleep the previous night imagining the horror of a prank that lay in store for her today. She was 100% positive that the prankster twins would not under any circumstances allow her to continue her life without having had revenge thrust upon her.

She could hear Lavender and Pavarti giggling about something as they normally did. It was no use, she had to get up. There was no use post poning the storm that was about to hit her. Even if she had no idea what that storm was.

Twenty minutes later showed a fully dressed Hermione heading towards the great hall for breakfast. In the common room she had seen no sign of tbe twins and guessed they were probably in the great hall. Hermione was ravenous and had decided against skipping breakfast. She was in Gryffindor after all.

She entered the hall with caution,half expecting fireworks thrown at her or something horrendous and horrible along those lines. Much to her surprise the twins were nowhere to be seen in the great hall. In fact nobody had seen them at all.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

As Hermione entered her first class of the day with no sign of either of the twins, a certain red head awoke in alarm. He was slumped over endless sheets of parchment on his brother's bed. Fred groaned groggily scratching his head. George was snoring loudly; the parchments were being blown across the bed each time he exhaled.

Slowly, Fred registered the continuous beeping of an alarm on his bedside table. He reached for it and was not happy what he saw on it.

It was half past nine.

His and George's first class of the day started at nine.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. George wake up NOW! Shit," he raced around the room picking up his discarded school robes from under his bed.

"Two more minutes," George muttered shifting in his sleep.

Fred threw the alarm he was still holding angrily at his brother's head: he awoke with a start.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. That. For."

George spoke through gritted teeth, obviously seething at the abrupt and painful awakening.

"Alarm. Late. Potions," Fred mumbled whilst trying to get his shirt on; realising he was trying to put his head through the arm hole.

George picked the alarm up from where it lay beside his shoes.

"Oh shit. Snape's going to put our sorry arses in detention for a month."

They raced around their dorm, hurriedly shoving on their school clothes. They raced each other to the dungeons and by the time they arrived they were both panting with sweat dripping down their forehead.

"Sorry we're late professor," the twins said beathlessly in unsion as they burst into the potions class unannounced.

"Is there a new trend," Professor Snape leered from behind his desk.

"We were - wait... what?" Fred asked in bewilderment.

"I said is there a new trend," at the blank look on the twins' face he continued, "I noticed how you have your robes inside out and simply wondered if this was a new fashion statement."

The back of George's neck turned red as Fred's ears turned a ghastly shade of scarlet. Snape smirked coldly and the Slytherins howled with laughter. Fred scowled at the potions master. He would have liked nothing better than to wring his neck out at that moment.

"Detention both of you. See me at the end of the lesson."

Fred slammed his bag onto the nearest table in anger.

"An extra nights worth of detention for abusing the furniture Weasley."

The Slytherins howled louder now and didn't stop until Snape shushed them. Only the Gryffindors looked slightly sympathetic at their misfortune.

Twenty minutes later and the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson. Since they had arrived two thirds late into the lesson, Snape had had them scrub cauldrons from his store cupboard clean. George had muttered curses under his breath whilst Fred glared at the pofessor. He was so angry you could practically feel the steam radiating from him.

"Weasley, Weasley I want you doing two nights of detention each. Frederick you can do it tonight and tomorrow night at nine. George, same time Wednesday and Thursday."

"Yes sir," they muttered before preparing to leave.

"Friday night at nine too Frederick. I don't permit students to abuse my furnitue."

"Yes sir," Fred seethed, heading to the Gryffindor common room with his brother.

They had a free period to mull over the recent events. In the rush of their lateness, both twins had completely forgotten about their sweet plan for revenge. They discussed this in a quiet corner of the common room, laughing occasionally at their genious minds.

"This George, is most likely going to beome of the best pranks I have ever had the pleasure to take part in."

They grinned slyly. At their glee in the plan, they had almost forgotten their anger at Snape. Almost.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Granger had it coming to her. For the time being she was safe and confiding her fears into Harry and Ron. They were sat in the back of potions attempting to brew a potion designed to give the drinker fleas. Why they were brewing that, they had no idea.

"What if they do something that will put me in detention," Hermione whispered worriedly.

"They'll probably just do something that will humiliate you so much that you want to crawl in a hole and die. Or something that will scare you half to death."

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ron was just exaggerating. Wasn't he?

"Well you shouldn't have threatened to rat them out," Ron muttered defensively.

"I couldn't just ignore them Ron. That first year nearly dried up completely!"

"But still, ratting them out to McGoganall?! That's a new low even for you Hermione."

"Snape," Harry whispered urgently.

"What was I supposed to do? What about Snape?"

"Professor Snape to you Granger. Is what you're discussing about potions?"

Hermione whipped her head around and there behind her stood Snape, piercing her through cold eyes.

"I - I - I mean... we, um," she stammered but got cut off.

"Maybe a detention would do you good Granger. You obviously think you're too good for this class as you continue to talk even after I instructed that you work in silence."

Hermione turned pink, "No, I mean yes, no, what?"

Snape's mouth curled at the edges. He was enjoying her anguish.

"Yes it will definitely do you good. Tonight at nine please."

The bell rang and Hermione tossed her things into her bag with such a force that made Harry and Ron back away slightly.

"Slimy git, we were only talking!" she screamed halfway to the grounds for break.

Her face was red and she had a note of hysteria in her voice. She had never remembered being so angry in her life.

"Things can't get any worse," she threw her hands in the air in an exasperated manner.

Oh, how wrong she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Mrs Rowling.

Chapter Three

"Do you want a cake Hermione," Ron asked sweetly.

She eyed him suspiciously. He was eating what appeared to be more of the cake he was offering her. The cake was green but looked surprisingly appetising. After a moment's indecision, she accepted the cake graciously. It tasted better than she imagined. It had a hint of apple in it. 'Maybe I should trust Ron from now on,' she thought. After all he was meant to be one of her best friends.

Five minutes later and Hermione left the Gryffindor common room, declaring that she was going to the library. As soon as she wasout of earshot, the twins erupted in snorts of laughter. They both patted Ron on the back, both still lauhhing hysterically.

"Well done little bro," George laughed.

"Yeah we couldn't have done it without you," Fred added.

"Are you that it was only that cake that had side effects?"

"Don't you trust us ickle Ronnekins?" George teased.

Ron immediately pushed the remainder of the cakes away from him. As a matter of fact, he didn't trust the twins as far as he could throw them.

"So are you going to tell me what's going to happen to her now that she's ate the cake?"

They both shook their head at their brother's question and his face dropped.

"You'll find out soonenough. Soon enough everyone will see," Fred whispered mysteriously.

They turned to leave.

"Wait where are you going!?" Ron asked incredulously.

"LIBRARY!"

Ron shook his head laughing as they disappeared through the portrait hole.

"Poor Hermione."

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Hermione glared at the twins backs. They had followed her into the library and were acting as though they were pouring over some book. The twins NEVER entered the library if they could help it which was the first bad sign. The second was that they kept stealing glances at her. They were up to something and she knew it. She guessed it had something to do with a revenge plan. She sighed, Ron was right. She shouldn't have threatened to rat them out.

She turned a page in her copy of Hogwarts: A History and felt a sudden tingly feeling spread through her. She glanced down at her hands. They looked the same as they always did but they were tingling like crazy. She guessed it was just pins and needles as she'd been writing all day.

Hermione reached to pick up her quill and screamed.

She screamed an ear piercing scream that could probably be heard at the other side of the castle.

There was no quill. Where the quill once lay was a green gooey substance.

Bogies.

They were all over her hand and the table.

Withdrawing her hand, her fingertips brushed the top of her Hogwarts: A History book.

It exploded in bogies.

She screamed even louder. It was one thing transfiguring her quill into bogies, but harming books was just unacceptable.

Madam Pince swooped down upon Hermione like an eagle on it's prey.

"This is a library," she hissed.

"Madam Pince, it's bogies. Everything I touch!" Hermione was near hysterical.

Her voice was higher than it had ever been and she was staring around in schock. Like two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle, everything clicked together. She fixed her piercing gaze on the shaking red heads' backs. They were shaking uncontrolablly with laughter.

"YOU!" she screamed.

They looked at her pink face and ran. Hermione went to pick up her bag but it erupted into bogies. She screamed. Tears gushed down her face in abandoned her things and made after the retreating backs of the twins.

She ran panting to the coomon room. Her face was pink and she had tear tracks lining her cheeks. This was the worst prank she had seen them pull. Ever.

She burst through the portrait hole and there they were. Laughing in the corner with Lee Jordan. Anger clouded her senses and she stormed towards them.

"How dare you! All of my school things! MY SCHOOL BOOKS! RUINED! BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID REVENGE PRANK!"

She was yelling and the whole common room was silent. Nobody was laughing now. Hermione was angrier than she'd ever been in her life.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Fred whispered calmly.

Even though he whispered, everyone in the common room could hear him clearly. He stared Hermione in the eyes calmly until George cracked a smile. He burst into fits of giggles and Hermione glared. If looks could kill, the twins would have been dead in a heartbeat.

"Don't act dumb with ME!"

Fred shrugged casually, "Well Granger you shouldn't have eaten the cake."

Realisation swept over her and she turned her glare onto a laughing Ron. He stopped immediately when he saw her. He cowered beneath her glare and shrunk further down into his armchair by the fire.

"You. Helped?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Well... yes - no but they-" she silenced him with a glare and turned back to the twins who were now laughing silently.

"You had... it... coming Granger," Fred wheezed between laughs.

Hermione didn't find it funny and her eyes began to sting. She wiped at them ferociously. She wouldn't let them see her cry in front of them. Instead she headed to the staircase that led to the boys dormitories. She put her hand on the door knob and immediately regretted it. The whole door caved in on itslef. A mass of bogies. They covered Hermione; she stood there expressionless. A soggy dripping mess. Bogies dripped from her hair, her nose, her clothes. Behind her the twins burst into laughter. They rolled around the floor clutching their stomachs, tears of laughter streaming down their faces'. This infuriated Hermione even further. She stormed up the staircase and into the dorm where Fred and George slept being careful not to touch the door with her hands. She could hear footsteps behind her and shortly the sound of Fred and George reached her ears.

"What do you think you're doing Granger," Fred asked still breathless from having laughed so much.

She ignored them and got down on her knees. She looked under the bed closest to her and sure enough there was a trunk with the words Weasleys Wizard Wheezes on it. She touched it softly and it erupted. More bogies on the already drenched Hermione but she was so covered that it didn't really make much of a difference.

Fred, realising what she was doing, cast a stunning spell on her in haste.

"Stupefy!"

She lay there motionless whilst Fred groaned.

"That was my trunk she got. Great. Pranks always manage to backfire."

"What the hell did you stun her for?"

"I panicked. She's dangerous."

Hermione was satisfied. She'd paid back one of the twins and that was more than she could have hoped for.

"We should take her to Madam Pomfrey. You're right, it isn't safe with her turning our stuff into snot."

"You mean your stuff," George grinned.

"Shut up."

Fred lifted Hermione over his shoulder whist George led the way to the hospital wing. There were some very curious stares from students on the way but Fred and George only grinned. Hermione meanwhile was struggling with all her might against the stunning spell but it was no use.

When the three finally reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey bustled over and began fussing over Hermione. The twins were about to leave quitly when Madam Pomfrey demanded an explanation.

"We gave her a cake that made everything she touched turn into snot," George muttered looking guiltily at his feet.

They had always thought that honesty was the best policy. How else would anybody know it was them who pulled the historic pranks?

"How did you two even get hold of cakes like that?"

Fred grinned sheepishly before answering, "We made them ourselves. They were an experiment."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head disapprovingly.

"You can go now but I'll have to inform your head of house."

They nodded their heads and turned to leave.

"Will she be alright?" asked Fred sincerely, one foot out of the door.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, "An hour or so and she'll be back to her normal self."

Fred smiled and they headed back to the Gryffindor common room and recieved mixed looks of disgust and approval with the odd round of cheering. Lee Jordan patted the twins on the back over enthusiasticly.

"Brilliant. Everything she touched turned into snot. Would never have thought of it. Absolutely genious."

McGoganall and Snape in one day. It was one hell of a day Fred decided. Unbeknown to him, it didn't stop there.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Mrs Rowling.

Chapter Four

True to her word, Madm Pomfrey released Hermione after an hour. She'd given her a potion to cure the effects of the cake: now Hermione could touch objects freely. You never realised how much you take for granted until you're unable to touch anything without it exploding in a torrent of green.

During her one hour long visit to the hospital wing, Hermione had been thinking of the best ways to pulverise the twins. She was so angry with them. They'd completely ruined her school things and her much loved version of Hogwarts: A History. Professor McGoganall had already visited her and Hermione had recounted the recent events to her. The teacher had promised that she would see to it that Hermione's belongings were replaced without a fee due to the fact the eruption of bogies wasn't her fault.

Hermione glanced at her watch. She'd just been let out of the hospital wing and it was ten to nine. She had just over two hours until her detention with Snape. It was ten minutes until curfew so she had little choice than to return to the common room. She wasn't ready to face the taunts or the twins for that matter but sooner was always better than later. If she let the dragon of anxiety grow and twist around her insides, she would regret it. She desperately wanted to go back to the library and catch up on some reading but she knew that was out of the question. After the bogie scandal, it would be a surprise if Madam Pince let her anywhere near her precious books ever again.

'This is all the twins' fault,' she thought whilst stepping through the portrait hole. She was oh so angry and wanted to beat them to a pulp. As soon as she entered the common room and her fellow Gryffindors acknowledged her presence, the once relatively calm room exploded into giggle fits, pointing, excited whispering and jeering.

"Snotty swotty!"

"Any snots to spare Granger?"

"Can I borrow your Hogwarts: A History?"

She put her head down and squeezed through the crowd of people towards the door to the girls dormitory. She put her fingers in her ears and tried to block out the poor jokes aimed at her.

"Why don't you lot SHUT IT!" a voice bellowed over the rest.

Hermione looked up gratefully to see Ginny standing in front of her glaring at the other Gryffindors. The room was silent. All eyes were on the livid Ginny. She couldn't stand to see her friend be laughed at like this; especially by her own house. Ginny's hair contrasted with her cheeks. She was red from her outburst but not as red as Hermione. She was blushing furiously and felt as though she was a living, walking, breathing tomato.

Ginny led Hermione up the staircase away from the once silent common room. As soon as they were away from the gazing eyes of the rest of Gryffindor house, the sound of laughter floated up to their ears.

"Just ignore them. They're pathetic honestly."

Hermione smiled weakly at her friend's attempt at reassurance. Even if she couldn't count on Ron (feeding her that damned cake), or the twins (it was all their fault) or Percy (him being a complete git and all even though this situation had nothing to do with him), or any other Weasley, she could always count on Ginny to be there for her and defend her honour.

They got to Hermione's dormitory and Ginny followed her friend inside. They plonked themselves on either side of Hermione's bed and sat in silence for a while.

"So... are you going to tell me what happened?" Ginny asked gently, leaning against the headboard.

Hermione nodded sighing and retold the events of that night to Ginny who listened without interrupting. When she was finished Hermione felt hot tears sting her eyes but she refused to let them escape.

"I know I shouldn't have threatened to tell McGogonall but... this? I'm a laughing stock Ginny."

Ginny nodded sadly. She had grown up with the twins and their outrageous pranks all her life.

"When Fred and George want revenge, they'll get it."

Hermione groaned, "I know. I just want to rip them apart shred by shred at the minute."

A lone tear slid down her face and she hastily wiped it away but she wasn't quick enough to fool Ginny. Ginny crawled over to her and hugged her friend. Hermione was a strong young woman and it was rare to see her cry. She'd got past devils snare, a real violent chess match, she'd been petrified for months, she'd faced a werewolf, been left under water to be rescued and now she decided to cry. At two pranksters. This annoyed Ginny greatly. Even if they were her brothers, they had no right whatsoever to get her so upset like this. It was cruel she decided finally.

"Hermione Jean Granger. You don't cry when you learn that You-Know-Who is back and alive but you cry now. You cry because of my brothers? The infamous Weasley twins? Are you crazy?"

Hermione laughed despite the flood of tears that were now leaking heavily from her eyes. Ginny was right.

"It is rather silly of me isn't it?" she giggled.

Ginny laughed with her and hugged her tighter. Soon they were both laughing hysterically at nothing.

Hermione doubled up, clutching her stomach tightly. Tears of laughter streamed down Ginny's face and she rolled off the bed onto her back still cackling crazily.

Lavender and Pavarti walked in.

They stared at the sight before them. Ginny was on the floor laughing whilst Hermione lay on the bed laughing. They caught sight of Lavender and Pavarti and giggled even louder. The shocked expressions on their faces' was enough to make anyone laugh. Lavender giggled and suddenly they were all giggling. There was nothing funny happening in the slightest but Hermione and Ginny's high pitched shrieks had the ability to make a goat laugh.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

It was five to eleven. Hermione was wringing her hands nervously outside Snape's classroom. She didn't want to go in too early or he would most likely mock her senseless. She had spent the past two hours laughing and joking with Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti. She didn't usually interact with the latter two much but she was in a funny mood. Lavender and Pavarti had come to check if Hermione was alright but she very much doubted that. They probably wanted to hear the gossip of the day's unusual occurings but at that moment Hermione didn't care. They had laughed together at the pathetic jokes, the twins' stupidity and other little things. They had laughed until their throat became sore and their sides ached. Little things had set them off into hysterics. Maybe it was just because of the weird day but they had all felt extremely giddy.

Hermione smiled down at her hands. She had never laughed so much in her entire life, nevermind talk to Lavender and Pavarti that long. She almost didn't notice the shuffle of footsteps behind her. Then again, it was pretty hard not to hear the whistling from the owner of the footsteps.

Hermione whipped round to face the one person she wanted to see least. Fred Weasley. She groaned dramatically: Fred grinned. This was going to be an eventful detention.

"A detention Granger? Blimey, I thought you were little miss perfect," he mocked.

She glared at the classroom door refusing to retaliate and give him the satisfaction he so craved. She glanced at her watch. It was spot on eleven now. She knocked on the classroom door and entered when she heard a muffled voice.

"Ah. Granger and Weasley. I want you dusting and cleaning those jars until I am satisfied that you have done enough."

He waved a hand to the store cupboard absent mindedly before returning to rifling through various piles of parchments. A look of shock passed over Hermione's face for a quick second before it resumed it's hard glare. There were approximately 500 jars lining the out skirts of the store cupboard. It would take all day to clean every single one of them!

Fred strided over to the cupboard smoothly as if he'd done it a thousand times. Given his reputaion, he probably had. Hermione followed him. She made to take her wand out but Snape stopped her, his piercing eyes gleaming evilly.

"There will be no use for that Granger. You'll be cleaning them the muggle way. You shouldn't have much of a problem, " he smirked coldy.

Fred let out a soft chuckle as if she should have known better. She glared at the back of his well built body. Snape magicked a cloth and cleaning sprays out of thin air for them to use. Hermione picked her cleaning tools up angrily.

It was bad enough that she had to have detention. Snape being the teacher who gave her that detention was even worse. Having to clean jars without magic was worse but having to do it with Fred on that precise day was the icing on the cake. She hated the sight of him. Even if that sight was a tall, muscular, handsome red head. She mentally kicked herself for calling him handsome. She couldn't deny that he wasn't however.

They entered the store cupboard and began the assigned task. The cupboard was much too small for the both of them but they didn't really have a choice in the matter. Neither spoke to one another although Hermione swore she caught Fred sneaking looks at her.

Truth be told, Fred was sneaking glances at her. He was experiencing an emotion that he'd never truly felt before now. Guilt. It was consuming him. He'd noticed the tear tracks a few hours earlier in the common room and how Hermione had ferociously wiped her eyes. It hadn't bothered him until now. Seeing her alone made him realise what she truly was. A girl. Yes, she was the brightest with of her age. Yes, she had done some truly heroic things. But she was still a girl. She looked extremely vulnerable in the dim light of the store cupboard; despite the death glares she was giving the jars as she furiously wiped them down. In fact it was more like she was trying to break the glass with her bare hands.

Fred was starting to regret the prank him and his twin had played on her. Admittedly, it was her own fault. Fred looked at Hermione over his jar again. He could make out dried in tear tracks on her face. She had been crying (probably to Ginny) and it was his fault.

"What is your problem," Hermione suddenly hissed.

Fred looked down. He was rubbing the cloth onto thin air and he hadn't noticed. He sheepishly stopped and put the jar back onto the shelf.

"You," he mumbled quietly, turning to clean another jar.

"What," Hermione demanded.

Fred wheeled around. She was standing with her arms folded across her shelf; her frizzy hair sticking out at odd angles; her mouth twisted into a scoul. Fred decided that he liked the way she looked. He mentally punched himself in the balls for thinking that.

"You," he half shouted, momentarily forgetting where he was.

Hermione looked taken aback. She made to say something but her mouth formed empty words. Instead of replying with an angry comment like Frdd expected, she turned back to her cleaning as though Fred was a mere, insignificant fly that was of no interest to her.

The door to the store cupboard opened and Snape spoke harshly.

"It's 12 'o' clock. You can leave now. I expect you here the same time tomorrow Weasley."

Hermione nodded and was out of the room and back on her way to her dormitory in a shot. Fred however, nodded at the professor before following in her tracks.

'Girls,' Fred thought to himself as he sauntered up the marble staircase.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"Do you think we went too far? She looked pretty upset earlier," Fred whispered in the dark.

"We always go too far. You were the one intent on revenge anyways."

Fred had already told George of his experience in detention. He wasn't planning on telling him about his regrets any time soon though.

They were silent for a while.

"But what if she hates us? You should have seen her face George."

"Why do you care? Granger is a bookworm who doesn't like our jokes and is destined to be a Weasley. She'll just have to accept that we'll always be here," George mumbled rolling over in his bed, searching for a more comfortable position.

"But I don't want her to hate - wait what do you mean 'destined to be a Weasley'?"

"What do you think? Ron's in love with her. Even Loony Lovegood knows that. Have you lost your marbles or something?"

Fred chose to ignore George's sarcastic comment. Instead he stared into tne dark abyss that was the ceiling, mulling over George's words in his head.

"But that doesn't mean she likes him back."

"Why are you even SUGGESTING that!? Are you mental? She HAS to like him back. Or else we'll all be doomed to Ron sulking for a century."

Fred chuckled at the thought. He could more than clearly imagine that. Fred took a deep breath and decided to tell his brother about the cold hand that was enclosing around his throat.

"George. I feel bad. It was her favourite book we destroyed after all."

George sat up suddenly sending the sheets to the floor where they lay abandoned.

"Why do you keep talking about Granger?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing his brother uneasily.

"I dunno. I mean... I well."

George rushed over to where Fed lay and slapped a hand to his forehead. Fred fought the hand from his head and pushed George away.

"Who are you and what have you done to my twin? My Fred never runs out of words."

"Go to bed George."

George studied his twin for a while before getting into bed, recovering the discarded sheets as he did so.

Fred didn't know what had happened to him. Granger was inside his head and she was making a mess of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Mrs Rowling.

Chapter Five

It was the end of the day. Hermione had faced it head on but it had been worse than she could have imagined. The whole school was aware of the twins' latest prank; that included the Slytherins. They had teased her relentlessly in the corridors and on the grounds. Being a Gryffindor and all, Hermione continued with her day but it was still hard. She had wanted to crawl into a hole and shrivel up. The prank had been bad enough but it seemed like she would never hear the end of it. She hadn't seen the twins but she was sure to bump into them sooner or later. Hermione had went to bed the previous night with her head clouded by thoughts of Fred. What had he meant by his problem was her? She couldn't get her head around it. His prank had been successful so was he regretting it? No. The twins never regretted anything. They lived life in the fast lane.

She had attempted going to the library but after ten minutes of Madam Pince's constant glaring and tutting she had decided to leave. She felt utterly useless. It wasn't even christmas yet and for the first time in her life she hated being at Hogwarts. There was a break until the next DA meeting because of Quidditch practises and she didn't know what to do. The twins had made sure that the one place she adored going was off limits for who knows how long.

She headed back to the common room sighing. The twins would be in there.

Sure enough, there they were. Sat in the corner laughing with a few of their 7th year friends. She sat in the armchair furthest away from them and took out her Herbology homework; praying silently to God or whoever was out there that they wouldn't notice her.

Fat chance that was.

Lee Jordan spotted the mound of bushy hair behind rolls of parchment and immediately knew who it was. There was only one person who would write that much for homework and only one person with hair that frizzy.

He nudged Fred in the ribs and pointed to where Hermione sat engrossed in her homework. Much to his astonishment, Fred just shrugged in response. Lee stared open mouthed at his best friend. What was wrong with him? Fred turned back to George who was animatedly retelling a joke they had pulled over the holidays on Ron.

After a moment's thought, he grabbed Fred's collar roughly and led him away from their group of friends who began to laugh at Fred's bewilderment.

Lee got him outside and Fred pushed him off.

"What was that for you bleeding idiot?"

"I want to know what the HELL is wrong with you?"

Fred stared unknowingly at his friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about mate."

"I'm talking about the shrugging. You would have been straight up to her with some joke a few days ago. Are you an imposter? What have you done with Fred?"

Fred thought back to the night before. George had said something similar about being replaced. Maybe he had and he just didn't know about it.

"Well?" Lee demanded after a few minutes of witnessing Fred consumed in his thoughts.

"I don't know. She's had enough bother off us. She doesn't deserve us making more of a fool out of her."

Lee was silent. Fred. His best friend Fred. He was saying he didn't want to bother her. Whether Fred knew or not, something was wrong.

"Do you fancy her or something," Lee whispered so quietly that it was barely audible as Fred turned to head back into the common room.

Fred opened his mouth to say no but stopped. Did he? No. Granger was just someone he felt sorry for. She was pretty but that didn't mean he fancied her. No. It would be wrong to fancy Granger. He was just being stupid.

"No," Fred answered but his voice cracked and he couldn't look Lee in the eye.

Fred headed back into the common room and it was a while before Lee followed suit.

Lee was giving Fred wondering glances and couldn't concentrate on what his friends were saying until he finally went to bed where he could think in private. Fred was also glancing at someone. Hermione. Something that Lee had said was whirring in his mind. He wasn't sure if he did fancy Hermione. Ron would go crazy if he knew that he was even thinking about her. He ended up heading to his detention with Snape ten minutes after Lee left for the land of dreams. The cogs in his brain were on over drive. He felt like his head was going to explode like his Dr Filibuster's Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks.

Lee and Fred's peculiar behaviour had gone unnoticed by everyone but George. He had caught Fred staring at a figure in the far corner of the room more than once but didn't comment on it. He didn't want to ask him about it in front of the other 7th years. He had also caught Lee glancing at Fred in a questioning sort of manner. He was suspicious. Why had Lee dragged his twin outside? What had passed between them? Lee then Fred left the common room and curiosity coiled around George's insides. His twin had been unnaturally silent throughout the evening. It was unnerving. He thought back, Fred had been off since the legendary prank on bookworm Granger.

He was prepared to follow his friend up to their dormitory when the figure in the far corner stirred. George realised for the first time who Fred had been gazing at when he had averted his attention away from the group. Bushy haired Hermione Granger.

George could barely contain his confusion! Something was definitely wrong and he had the faint idea that Lee knew this too and maybe even knew what was wrong. He resolved to speak to Lee alone the next time he could. After that he would corner Fred and demand to know everything. Even if that meant usuing a veritaserum on him if it came to it. George watched intently as Hermione packed up her things. She finsihed folding up a roll of parchment and made towards the girls dormitories.

"Night Granger," George smirked and she blushed furiously.

Others in the common room laughed quietly and she quickened her pace. God, was he trying to make her life worse!?

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"Lee!" George yelled in the crowded corridors.

Lee continued walking, oblivious to George's cries from behind him.

"LEE" George yelled louder this time.

Several people turned around and gave him a disapproving look but he ignored them. Lee didn't turn at the sound of his name. Either he was plainly ignoring George or he was as deaf as a bat. Probably the latter Geroge decided. He pushed his way through the sea of people and practically bellowed at his friend.

"LEE JORDAN IF YOU DON'T TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW I'LL PULL OUT YOUR DREADLOCKS!"

Lee stopped stock still. He slowly turned around facing George.

"If you touch my dreadlocks I'll rip off your love making machine."

They grinned simultaneously, recieving disgusted looks from the other students. They were teenage boys, you couldn't expect any less.

George indictaed to a tapestry and Lee recognised it as one of the secret passageways that led directly to the Astronomy Tower. They weaved through the thinning crowd of students and stepped through what appeared to be a solid tapestry. An illusion charm. To the others it would have looked like they had walked through walls.

Behind the tapestry, the passageway was extremely narrow so the two friends were closer than they would have liked.

"Well," Lee whispered.

The whispering was unnescessary as the sound from the rushing students outside was inaudible: they were in no danger of being overheard. However, neither wanted to break the eerie silence completely.

"What did you say to Fred yesterday?" George whispered back.

The night before, George had went to bed ten minutes after the return of Fred. In their dormitory, he'd tried calling Fred's name but had recieved no answer. Fred was his twin and he knew when he was feigning sleep. His breathing was too irregular and shallow as well as the obvious give away that he wasn't snoring. Fred had always denied that he snored but George had shared a room with him for his entire life.

George had sighed and got into bed. He knew there was no point trying to get Fred to talk. He was going to wait until morning. Only Fred wasn't there. His pyjamas were in a heap on the floor so George had guessed that he had left for breakfast early. It was now the end of breakfast and George had still seen no sign of his twin.

"What do you mean?" Lee whispered.

George could smell the bacon on his breath. They really were too close for comfort. George didn't appreciate being able to smell what someone ate for breakfast.

"When you dragged him out."

"Ohhh... that."

Comprehension dawned on Lee slowly, like a sloth in a race.

He was quiet until George waved his hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Lee Jordan. Earth to Lee Jordan. Are you there?"

Lee smirked momentarily, "I asked Fred last night what was wrong with him."

George raised his eyebrows questioningly and he continued, "I pointed Granger out to him and he shrugged," George's mouth gaped, "he said he didn't want to bother her," wider, "he reckons she's had enough trouble off us," wider, "I asked him if he fancied her and he said no. But he wouldn't look at me and his voice cracked." Lee finished matter of factly.

George stared disbelievingly. Not Granger surely? But the puzzle pieces seemed to fit together; everything added up. The regretting the prank, the saying she might not fancy Ron, the staring at her, the not bothering her. Lee knew and now so did George.

"Do you think he knows," Geoge breathed, his mouth finally closing.

Lee shrugged, "I dunno. Granger though? Anyone he wants and he picks her!? Ron's going to love this."

George nodded, more to himself than Lee. He had charms now with Fred. He wanted answers.

He made to leave then whispered, "You'd better wait a while. People'll start to ask questions."

He winked and left, leaving Lee alone chuckling quietly to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Mrs Rowling.

A/N: Thank you to everybody who is following, favorited, reviewing and reading this story! It means so much to me! I want to say a giant THANK YOU to ClashOfTheElements because she has been a massive help and I probably wouldn't be updating very much or might have given up on this story without her. Please go read her fabulous story 'Strangers and Strange Beginnings' it's amazing! Thank you again everybody!

Chapter Six

"YOU UTTER COW!"

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU TOSSER! I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL!"

"AT LEAST I'LL BE AWAY FROM YOU!"

"YOU ARE SO PATHETIC!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE A LIFE AND DON'T SIT AROUND READING ALL DAY!"

"IT'S BETTER THAN ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD!"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE DON'T YOU!? HIGH AND MIGHTY GRANGER!"

"YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD CHECKED OUT! DO I LOOK HIGH AND MIGHTY TO YOU!? YOU ARSE!"

"GO RUN BACK TO ICKLE RONNEKINS! HE'S SURE AS HELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"WELL I'M NOT!"

"YOU MAY AS WELL BE BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE IS GOING TO LOVE YOU!"

"YOU KNOW I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU!"

"OH REALLY!? GRANGER WAS WRONG! ARE YOU ILL OR SOMETHING!?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUNNY! BUT NO! YOU'RE JUST AN INSENSITIVE GINGER PIG!"

"THAT'S LOW EVEN FOR YOU GRANGER! YOUR BEST FRIEND IS GINGER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M BOTHERING WITH YOU!"

"STOP BOTHERING WITH ME THEN AND DO US BOTH A FAVOUR!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"WANKER!"

"BITCH!"

Bang! Bang!

How Thursday night ended in a screaming match in front of the aghast common room was unbeknown to all but the participants. Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger. These are the true version of events that was the fuse for the dramatic argument...

It was midnight. Technically it was Thursday but Fred still counted it as Wednesday night. He'd just been dismissed from his last detention of the week from Snape and he wanted to get some shut eye before lessons in the morning. Funnily enough, that wasn't on George's to do list.

He tried to open the door to his dormitory as quietly as possible but it wouldn't have mattered if he'd kicked the door open. George was sat waiting for his return. Fred had had enough of George. Even if he was his identical twin. George had drilled Fred throughout Charms.

George's bag slammed onto the table.

"What?"

"You fancy Hermione Granger."

"Dunno what you're talking about mate," but even as he said it he was unsure.

"I'm your twin brother. You can't lie to me."

This had went on all day. George throwing accusations around; Fred denying them.

Even now as Fred slipped in the doorway George began talking.

"You took your time. I nearly dozed off. So come on. Admit it! There's no one awake but you and me. Your secret is safe with me!"

Fred silently put his pyjamas on and climbed into bed. He ignored his brother for a while but George got impatient.

Glaring at the figure of his twin in the dark, George pounced. He landed on top of Fred and they struggled around.

"Get... off... me!" Fred wheezed, the weight of his brother compacting his air ways.

George rolled sideways so he was lying at the foot of the bed. He was also panting heavily.

"Tell me the truth."

"For Merlin's sake!"

"FRED!"

"Fine! I think I might like Granger, alright?"

George smirked triumphantly.

"I knew it."

"Oh shut up," Fred sighed his face growing warm.

"When?" George whispered, his voice full with glee.

"When what? When did I realise I'm going to kill you?"

"When did you realise you liked her?" George shrugged off the latter comment easily (this happened an awful lot).

"I don't know! When we had that detention together I suppose," now Fred felt suspicioulsy hot under his pyjama top.

George was practically giddy with excitement.

This went on until the early hours of Thursday morning. George asking endless, absurd questions and Fred giving brief answers. Fred must have sighed defeatedly about a hundred times when the first few rays of sunlight peeked through their dormitory window. He was going to kill the slumped heap at the end of his bed.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Fred was absolutely livid. He had just been frightened awake by Professor McGogonall and her very own practical joke. Luckily he hadn't recieved a detention for snoozing during her lesson. Just a humiliation in front of everybody else. This was George's fault. George had snorted alongside their classmates when Professor McGogonall had turned the quill in his hand into a snake. He'd been writing some notes and had fallen into unconciousness with it still in his hand. Noticing his mental absence, the professor had transfigured his quill and then preceeded to waking him. Fred had jumped three feet into the air when he noticed the snake in his hand. He had been laughed at terribly and was still feeling angry at George when he got outside for break.

He'd stalked out of the classroom without George by his side. He needed some air. He was still calculating the best way to get revenge on George for keeping him awake when he bumped into something. Or rather someone.

He looked down to see a very pink Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Fed apologised.

She nodded briskly and made to walk away quickly. It had completely slipped his mind that they weren't on speaking terms. He turned on his heel and grabbed her arm. She turned angrily to him and attempted to free herself from his grasp.

"What is your problem?" she hissed at Fred.

"You," he said simply.

She stopped short. That was the second time he'd said that. She opened her mouth to retaliate but Fred beat her to it.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I was wrong. I shouldn't have let that prank happen. I just want to be friends again."

Hermione didn't answer. The day was already cloudy and dark but now thunder rolled across the sky. The heavens opened and rain began to pour down on them.

"That's the first time you've ever called me Hermione," she whispered over the sounds of thunder but Fred heard it all the same.

Little did he know about the day Hermione had endured the day before.

Fred had been in her thoughts. She couldn't shake him out of them. She was thinking about his well built body and his silky red hair. She was angry with him but something was happening inside of her. She wasn't entirely sure what it was but she decided it best to consult Ginny. Even if it was her brother, she'd help Hermione anyway she could.

She caught Ginny in the great hall and managed to get her away from the others.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked with genuine concern for her friend.

"I think something is wrong with me. I can't stop thinking about Fred," she cut to the chase.

Much to her surprise and annoyment, Ginny laughed. She just laughed. Nothing more and nothing else.

"What?"

"There's nothing wrong with you Hermione," Ginny laughed.

"Well why can I not stop thinking about him!?"

"Are you thinking about his body or face by any chance."

Hermione only blushed. This was the answer Ginny was looking for.

"You fancy my brother!"

"What! No! Why would I like h-him!" Hermione stuttered.

Maybe Ginny had some truth in her words.

Hermione had always been fond of the twins; she was one of the few who could tell them apart. Yes she had been angry with the prank and she still was but it had made them come to her attention. She'd noticed in more detail the differences between the two. George was slimmer but Fred had more muscle. Fred's eyes crinkled more when he smiled. His hair was wilder than George's. Even though they were identical twins, Hermione had concluded that Fred was a lot more handsome than his twin.

No. Hermione was mentally arguing with herself. She couldn't like Fred after a few days of remembering that he existed. Did she want him? Maybe. Okay yes she did.

"I think I do," Hermione had mouthed and Ginny had continued laughing.

That's how the rest of Hermione's day had consisted of Ginny quizzing her to the point where it became unbearable.

The rain began to fall harder until both Fred and Hermione were sopping wet. The other students were running to find shelter from the sudden downpour but the two took no notice of their prescence. George and Lee remained, bags over their heads, eager to see what was going to happen next.

Before he was aware of what he was doing, Fred let go of Hermione. Caught in the moment he cupped his hands around her face and leaned in.

Their lips touched and fire arose in the pit of Fred's stomach. Even though they were freezing from the hard rain, a rush of warmth spread over both Hermione and Fred. Hermione began to kiss back but stopped. George and Lee were cheering from a hundred feet or so away.

Hermione pulled away sharply: Fred looked shocked. She did like him, she couldn't deny it but this was wrong. She was angry. The warmth in her veins had vanished leaving her cold and drenched. She wasn't a girl you could just kiss after days of not speaking to one another. She wasn't someone you could say a quick sorry to and then go in for a snog. Hermione had pride in herself.

She raised her hand and slapped him. She slapped him with all the strength she could muster. Then she ran. She ran away from the three shocked faces until she was as far away as possible. Fred remained frozen in the storm around him cradling his wound.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

It was Thursday night. Fred was sat in the corner alone whilst George attended his detention with Snape. At first he was upset. He had felt rejected that Hermione didn't like him in that way. Then he had felt confused because he was positive that she had kissed him back. But now he was angry. He was angry that he'd ever liked her. That he'd made a fool of himself. That she had slapped him even though she had returned the kiss. He also had a nice purple bruise to show for it. People were asking questions.

Hermione was also in the common room. She too was angry. She shouldn't have kissed him back. It was her stupid fault.

Fred glanced over again at her small figure, slumped in an armchair. He decided to confront her. He wanted answers even if he wouldn't like them.

He strode over to her in a few steps and she stood up defensively.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me back?"

He didn't care about the slapping. This was the question he wanted the answer to.

"I didn't."

"Don't lie to me!"

"FINE! I don't know! Why did you kiss me in the first place!"

By now most of the coomon room was watching their argument intently. Fred didn't want her to know the truth. To be humiliated.

"It was an experiment."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!?" her temper was rising dramatically now.

"I mean we had a theory that you liked me so I tested it out."

Anger was bubbling up furiously inside of Hermione. She was going to kill him! How dare she be used as a test subject for an experiment.

"And what did your test results prove," she seethed through gritted teeth.

Fred shrugged casually, "That you're obviously confused with your emotions."

He smirked and was unprepared for the second blow of the day from Hermione. It had hurt more than last time as he already had that purple bruise. Now it was his turn to be angry.

"YOU UTTER COW!"

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU TOSSER! I HATE YOU! GO TO HELL!"

"AT LEAST I'LL BE AWAY FROM YOU!"

"YOU ARE SO PATHETIC!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE A LIFE AND DON'T SIT AROUND READING ALL DAY!"

"IT'S BETTER THAN ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD!"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE DON'T YOU!? HIGH AND MIGHTY GRANGER!"

"YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HEAD CHECKED OUT! DO I LOOK HIGH AND MIGHTY TO YOU!? YOU ARSE!"

"GO RUN BACK TO ICKLE RONNEKINS! HE'S SURE AS HELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"WELL I'M NOT!"

"YOU MAY AS WELL BE BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE IS GOING TO LOVE YOU!"

"YOU KNOW I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU!"

"OH REALLY!? GRANGER WAS WRONG! ARE YOU ILL OR SOMETHING!?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUNNY! BUT NO! YOU'RE JUST AN INSENSITIVE GINGER PIG!"

"THAT'S LOW EVEN FOR YOU GRANGER! YOUR BEST FRIEND IS GINGER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M BOTHERING WITH YOU!"

"STOP BOTHERING WITH ME THEN AND DO US BOTH A FAVOUR!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"WANKER!"

"BITCH!"

Bang! Bang!

Nobody said anything. Nothing needed to be said. The pounding of foosteps on stairs faded away until the whole common room was sat in complete silence. They had all heard the scandal; it was quite hard not to. Most had figured that they had shared a kiss but that was all. One by one the common room emptied until it was silent as it had been for the remainder of the night. Nobody was going to forget this in a hurry. Especially not Fred and Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Mrs Rowling.

A/N: It's been a while since I updated and I'm really sorry! Thanks to ClashOfTheElements who keeps asking me to update:). This chapter is just sort of summing feelings up but please enjoy anyway!

Chapter Seven

It was getting too much for Ginny. Hermione was sulking over yet more homework. She hadn't been herself for two weeks. In the DA she had failed to get the simplest of spells right; people had noticed. She was neglecting her homework and prefect duties. She'd barely uttered a word. At break and lunch Hermione could be found in the great hall. Not eating! No, simply staring at the food before her and occasionally picking something up to study it more intensely. At first Ginny was okay with her abnormal actions and felt sympathetic towards her. Now she was downright scared! She should have at least began to eat normally. Weight was dropping off her abruptly and she was already a skinny person! Hermione's sulking was bordering on dangerous. If she kept going at this rate, by the end of the month she'd be a walking skeleton.

After watching Hermione's brow crease repeatedly for a few moments, Ginny finally snapped. She slammed her fist down onto the table they were at with such a force the whole thing shook.

Hermione forced her eyes away from a book on deadly plants and frowned.

"I'm getting sick of this! I can't stand it anymore."

Hermione stared blankly at Ginny, "Leave me alone then," her voice was hoarse and rough as she hadn't used it much.

Hurt registered on Ginny's face before it was quickly replaced by anger. She had expected this but in the heat of the moment frustration overwhelmed her.

"FINE! You mope around and see what good comes from it," Ginny spat.

Hermione's expression remained unreadable. She watched calmly as the red head stormed up the staircase to her dorm. Hermione mentally fought with herself. She should care that she hurt her friend. She didn't. After staring at the table deep in thought she went to bed.

Ginny didn't understand were the words repeating themselves inside of Hermione's head. She wasn't angry at Fred. She didn't want revenge; nor did she want to glare angrily at him like other hormonal teenagers usually do when they're angry; she didn't even want to make him feel guilty. It wasn't like with Ron. She had liked him but gave up after his endless harsh insults directed at her. Then she was furious!

But now she was hurt. Admittedly, they had thrown nasty remarks at each other. Hermione must have offended Fred in one way or another. However, his words had knocked down her self esteem immensely. She had decided that she had probably over reacted at the small show of affection between them and it was all her fault. She was torturing herself and twisting her mind to make it believe it was her fault without realising.

No. Ginny didn't understand a thing about what Hermione was going through, day after day. It wasn't Fred who was haunting and intoxicating her mind. It was herself.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

The recent turn of events, however, were having the opposite affect on Fred.

His genius prankster mind was in overdrive. New ideas for the joke shop they yearned for; solutions to faults in their products; pranks George would never have dreamed of. He was working at his best.

On the outside he looked fine. More than fine. Fantastic! There was proof to support this. But on the inside it was a different story. Fred was internally struggling with himself. It was like waves crashing against each other in the midst of a storm. It was driving him mad.

He kept his inner war to himself and shared it with no one. Not even George! As the two week mark since the feud happened, it was becoming harder for Fred to contain his raging emotions.

On one side of the battle he was frustrated. He had let Hermione Granger of all people get to him and that thought was getting to him! He was annoyed that he'd let the whole of the Gryffindor common room know about his kiss with Hermione. It was none of their buisness but they seemed to think it was!One first year had the nerve to ask him if they'd used tongues! The young wizard went off with his tongue weighing a tonne. He learned his lesson.

On the other side of the war he was upset. He felt rejected and he really had liked Hermione. The feelings for her had been there all along- bubbling under the surface - just waiting for a spark to ignite them and bring them out into the open. Fred wanted Hermione. He didn't want her as an object: something to look at and be proud of. He wanted her to love him. Not just someone to snog but someone to love truly. He wanted to have late nights with her just sitting up and talking. Have picnics in the summer sun with her. But that wasn't going to happen because he was Fred Weasley and she was Hermione Granger. He'd messed everything up by telling her that their kiss was just an experiment. He'd mentally kicked himself over that so many times it was a wonder the bruises weren't starting to show.

Personally Fred thought he'd gotten away with hiding his feelings. He should have known better. George was his twin brother. His IDENTICAL TWIN BROTHER! He could tell when something was bothering Fred. Call it a sixth sense or whatever you want but he still knew.

He'd noticed how when Fred smiled his eyes didn't crinkle at the corners like they usually did. His laugh seemed false and hollow. George had also caught Fred's eyes skitting to Hermione whenever they were near her.

George had never seen his twin so lovesick. Not even with Angelina. George had used the little common sense he had to determine the feelings going through him. Frustration, annoyment, rejection, love. It was pretty obvious to nobody but George. He didn't know how to help his brother until a particular red head caught his eye.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"Ginny!" George beckoned to his younger sister in the great hall.

She obedientally got up and followed him into the corridor outside.

"I saw your argument with Granger last night."

Anger flitted over Ginny's features at the rememberance of how Hermione had acted the night before.

"Yeah well," Ginny's voice trailed off. She didn't know where George was going with this.

"Have you seen Fred recently," George lowered his voice significantly as if he expected Fred to stroll around the corridor any minute which was stupid because he was busy stuffing his face with chicken wings.

"Not really."

"Ginny. I think he's lovesick."

Ginny stared at George for a moment before erupting into laughter.

"Fred... lovesick!? Never!" she giggled.

"He's not himself Ginny," he noticed Ginny's look of disbelievement and continued, "trust me. I'm his twin for Merlin's sake. I should know!"

Ginny's smile faltered and she thought over his words. Maybe he was. Hermione was too. It was obvious to anyone who knew her.

"I think Hermione is too," she breathed.

A mischevious glint appeared in George's eyes as he grinned.

"I have a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I **do not own anyof these characters, they all belong to Mrs Rowling.**

**A/N:** **So I've been on holiday and haven't had the chance to update but here it is! Sorry for leaving you all hanging! Thanks to all those of you who take your time to review it means a lot to me :) As always I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

George gave Ginny a thumbs up from across the common room. She grinned and bent her head back over her homework as if the exchange had never took place.

"She's ruining Hogwarts. Some of the first years have scars on their hands from her. It's not right. Hermione? Hermione are you listening?" Harry asked.

She was staring at Ginny's hunched over shoulders and frowning. Harry and Ron may have missed Ginny's grin and George's signal but she had not.

"Oi," Ron leaned over from his chair and jabbed Hermione in the shoulder.

She jumped nearly sending her knitting to the ground. "Ow! What yes, yes I'm listening." She sent a glare at Ron who easily returned the favour. "There was no need to _poke_ me."

"Well listen and I won't need to _poke_ you," Ron snorted.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friends' endless bickering.

"Well your listening now right Hermione?" Harry interrupted as Hermione opened her mouth to speak. She pursed her lips and nodded; sending another deathly glare in Ron's direction.

"I was just saying how Umbridge is ruining Hogwarts."

"You would have known that if you'd been listening and not staring at my little sister," Ron said coldly. He had been colder and nastier to Hermione than he had ever been before. It was no secret he loved her. During Hermione's outburst she revealed she didn't love him back. Ron was hurting. He was hurting but he wasn't showing it. Instead he was disguising it with coldness that was aimed at Hermione. He knew about her kiss too and had given Fred death glares too. It was one thing for the person you loved not to love you back. But it was a completely different thing for your own brother to kiss her when he knew full well of his feelings.

Hermione's brow creased but she otherwise ignored Ron's comment. "She is, isn't she? It's taking all my will power not to hex her into oblivion."

"You can't have much will power if you let Fred snog you," Ron jeered.

Hermione whipped her wand out from beneath her robes in the blink of an eye and aimed it at Ron's chest and he tensed up immediately. "Why don't you just shut up?!"

"What are you gonna do? _Curse_ me?"

"Hermione..." Harry warned.

Slowly and carefully Hermione withdrew her wand. Ron settled back down into his chair and let out a _humph_ and muttered, "That's what I thought." Just loud enough for Hermione to hear but quiet enough that Harry couldn't hear.

Without warning, Hermione's fist collided with the side of Ron's face. No one saw it coming; not even Hermione. Ron winced and recoiled cradling his cheek.

"What was that for? You're crazy Hermione. Bloody hell!" Ron screeched in an agonized tone.

"I hate you Ronald Weasley. You're such a tosser and you need to get over yourself. I am NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Hermione's voice was rising dramatically so Harry stepped in before another feud with Hermione in the centre occurred again in the Gryffindor common room. She would start getting a reputation.

"Look I'm sure we can sort this out somewhere... private," he was conscious of the listening ears tuned in to their conversation.

"I don't want to be anywhere near _her_."

"You think I want to be near you? You're unbelievable. You know that?" Hermione was now packing up her things and storming towards the portrait hole.

"Hermione wa-" Harry began.

"No Harry. I just need to be alone!" With that she clambered out of the portrait hole and set off at a brisk pace down the corridor away from the other Gryffindors.

Harry sighed and turned to Ron. He was tentatively touching his cheek, "You didn't have to be so nasty to her Ron. You can't force her to love you."

"Yeah whatever Harry."

Nobody seemed to notice the silhouette of Ginny Weasley slipping out of the portrait hole after Hermione apart from George who had a slight air of glee about him.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"Go away Ginny," Hermione sniffed.

Ginny had followed Hermione into the girls toilets; Hermione had locked herself in a cubicle. Ginny pounded on the door with her fist.

"Open up or I'll hex this door off!"

"You wouldn't," came Hermione's feeble reply.

"One... two... thr-"

"Okay okay."

Hermione opened the door carefully and cautiously. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were red and puffy. Ginny's triumphant grin slipped from her face like an avalanche.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny said softly and engulfed her friend in a warm hug.

Hermione tensed before letting a faint hic-cough escape her lips and bursting into tears. Ginny stroked her hair soothingly until Hermione's sobs had become multiple hiccups.

"What is it?" Ginny asked kindly pulling away and holding Hermione at arm's length.

"I'm just sick of-of everyth-thing," she said wiping furiously at her eyes and willing herself silently to stop blubbering. Fresh tears stung her eyes as Ron resurfaced in her mind. She covered her face with her hands in attempt to hide them.

"Come on," Ginny smiled giving her friend another hug. "You know better than anyone how much of a wanker Ron can be. And Fred when he wants to be."

Hermione let out a half laugh, half sob before nodding.

"I've got something that'll cheer you up. Come on," Ginny grinned so wide that all of her teeth were visible.

She grabbed Hermione's hand and led her away from the deserted toilets with Hermione trailing behind her; running to catch up and repeatedly wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Little did she know where Ginny was taking her. Or the plan she had devised alongside George. Or the events that would change Hermione's life as she knew it.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"Fred." George whined again. He'd been trying to get Fred to move for at least half an hour. He checked his watch. It was half six. Half an hour after the time he and Ginny had arranged. He groaned under his breath. _Why did Fred have to be so difficult when it was important?_

"No. Can't you see I'm busy?" Fred asked without looking up. He was engrossed in the game of wizard chess he was competing in. Lee Jordan was his opponent who was winning drastically. Fred's burrow creased as Lee let out a victorious screech. He'd just taken out Fred's knight.

"You may as well quit now. You're only gonna get your arse whipped." Lee grinned rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah," George said stiff with anger. Lee looked up, surprised at George's tone, and was greeted with a glare that would turn anything standing still long enough into stone.

"I will win."

George continued his stony stare and Lee hurriedly said, "Maybe we should just leave it for another time and you should go with George." It was the only way that George wouldn't put hair dye in his shampoo. Again.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Why? He won't even tell me _where_ he wants me to go." He leaned close to George and whispered suspiciously, "What are you up to? Brother dearest."

"It depends. I'm up to a lot of things right now," he flashed a brilliant smile and Fred returned it.

"Alright. Lead the way Forge."

George let out a breathy sigh of relief.

"Hurry up we're late," and with that George dragged his twin out of the common room and set off at a sprint to the dungeons.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"This isn't cheering me up. This is just _depressing _me." Hermione sighed leaning back against the cold wall of the dungeons. They were outside one of Filch's store cupboards and they had been there for half an hour. Ginny was checking her watch repeatedly and she was casting worried glances down the corridor in which they had come from.

"They should be here for Merlin's sake," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Ginny I want to go back upstairs I'm freezing down here." Hermione shivered to prove her point.

"Two more minutes," Hermione started in the direction of their common room. "Please?" Ginny asked and stuck out her bottom lip.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. But then I'm lea-"

She was cut short by faint footsteps. Coming closer. And closer.

Ginny's eyes lit up suddenly. They were coming.

"Hermione. Get inside right now." She began pushing Hermione with all her might towards the cupboard.

"Wha-"

"Hermione just shut up and get in right now," Ginny demanded and Hermione was so taken aback that she allowed herself to be locked into the cupboard.

Ginny smiled, pleased with herself.

"Let me out! GINNY!"

Ginny opened the door sharply only for a falling Hermione - who'd been leaning into the door - to collapse in a heap on top of her.

"Oof! Get off... of... me," Ginny wheezed as she managed to roll Hermione away from her. "Just needed your wand," Ginny grinned and snatched it from where it was clasped in Hermione's fist.

Smiling to herself, Ginny watched amused whilst Hermione stood up and righted herself; brushing invisible dust from her robes. She hadn't seemed to notice her wand firmly placed in Ginny's hand.

"What was -"

For the second time that day Hermione was cut off by Ginny giving her another hard shove back into the cupboard.

The smile still in place, she cast a muffliato charm on the room and leaned against the door. She would thank her for this afterwards if all went to plan.

The pounding footsteps headed towards her became louder and louder until two bouncing red heads came into sight. Ginny quickly stored Hermione's wand in the pocket of her robes for fear of arousing Fred's suspicion. They were both red in the face and panting from their long sprint and came to a halt in front of Ginny.

Ginny smiled her most innocent smile at the twins.

"Fancy seeing you here," she giggled. She batted her eyelashes in a girlish way. It was unlike her.

Fred raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what she was up to when Ginny interrupted (predicting the question on Fred's tongue), "What are you doing down here?"

"George dragged me down here. But I could ask you the same question Gin."

"I'm here all the time. It's Filch's store cupboard see. There's always some dungbombs he's confiscated," she gestured to the door behind her in a believable tone with a smile plastered to her face.

If it wasn't Fred Weasley, prankster king,who she was trying to kid she would have gotten away with it. But it was Fred Weasley, prankster king, and as the old saying goes'_You can't kid a kidder_.'

"Don't lie. What are you doing? Both of you!?" Fred demanded, alternating his stare between his two siblings.

A guilty look flickered over Ginny's face momentarily - she wasn't as good an actor as the twins could be - and that was all the proof Fred needed to show that they were definitely up to mischief.

"George." George swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He couldn't lie to his twin. They never lied to each other.

Ginny groaned. This wasn't how they'd planned for Fred to react. Trust him to screw things up. However they had prepared for this so Ginny turned to George with a furrow in her brow, "Plan E."

George nodded vigorously. Plan E had completely slipped his mind in the heat of the moment. He was a master prankster and details of a plan _never_ slipped his mind. Maybe it was because it was his twin who was the center of their plan. George didn't know.

He turned to his twin. "I'm sorry Gred. This is gonna hurt mate but you'll thank me in the long run." He took one last look at Fred's puzzled face and sighed exasperated. If Fred had just went along with the plan he wouldn't have to do this.

Fred stared at George's face searching for an answer to the absurd events occurring before his eyes. He was too busy staring that he didn't notice George bend his knee and pull it up towards his groin.

But he sure felt the pain.

He keeled over clutching at the source of the pain spreading through his body. His vision went black at the edges and tears swam in his eyes. It was pain he'd never experienced before. It was the most painful thing he'd ever felt at that.

"I said it'd hurt," came George's muffled voice from his side. What Fred wanted to do more than anything at that moment was strangle his brother but he was in too much pain to even move. George had never hurt him like this before. That thought alone hurt Fred more than the physical pain searing through his body.

All of a sudden Fred felt a pair of strong arms seize his body and drag him to his feet. A different pair of small, light hands searched Fred's body. He tried to resist and fight back but his vision was still blackened at the edges and blurry with tears. He couldn't make out his sister from his brother.

He stood helplessly, held up only by the arms that grasped him, as the hands found what they were searching for: his wand!

"Give it," he mumbled still clutching at his groin.

"Fred! Fred! Get a bit of life into you," Ginny said whilst slapping and pinching at her elder brother's cheeks.

He heard George sigh and say, "Just put him in."

_Where? What were they doing?_

Fred's mind was racing frantically. He was completely undefended. They'd taken his wand for Merlin's sake! There was no use putting up a struggle so he let the arms holding him lead him to a door he'd never noticed before. Ginny opened the door and helped George put Fred into the cupboard roughly where he fell into the room and slumped onto his knees defeated. And worriedly.

Outside, George and Ginny were grinning mischievously to themselves and giving each other hi-fives.

Even if there wasn't a silencing charm on the door Fred wouldn't have been able to hear his siblings' laughter. Because he was on his feet and staring into the brown eyes of the girl before him. She was staring back.

"Hello Granger. Fancy seeing you here, eh?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Mrs Rowling.**

**A/N: Okay so I'm very sorry if any of you find this chapter a little cheesy! Thanks to ClashOfTheElements and LittleMarauder29 who keep asking me to update it's what keep me going :) I was wondering if any of you would be interested in a fanficton where Hermione has a sister she told nobody about? Leave your answers in a review or inbox me and I'll be very very grateful! (I made a sort of reference to the fault in our stars which I have recently seen and it is amazing just so you know when you spot it!)**

Chapter Nine

Fred's head tilted to the side with the force of the impact. Hermione's hand colliding with the side of his face was starting to become a regular thing. He squeezed his eyes shut and tentatively touched the red mark on his face that was burning under his cool fingertips.

"Aren't you sick of slapping me Granger?" he asked with his eyes still squeezed closed as the pain still radiating from his privates faded leaving only the tingling sensation in his cheek.

"What stupid plan is _this_!?" Hermione shrieked at the top of her lungs and Fred opened one eye to see her dart past him and attempt to knock down the door with her body weight.

Fred stepped back, amused, and watched as Hermione propelled herself into the cupboard door hoping to knock it down. She winced as her shoulder-blade connected with the door. The door on the other hand had received no injuries from Hermione and stayed as dormant as it had been.

"Are you just going to _stand_ there!?" Hermione's voice pierced the air as she turned back to give Fred a wild glare. Her hair was tousled and looked it as frizzy as ever. She was shaking with anger at the devious prank that George and Ginny had devised. Fred had to fight back a smirk at her state. The twins had always found it extremely amusing when Hermione worked herself up like this. "Well?"

"They're not going to let us out and there's no use trying." Fred said matter-of-factly and shrugging. Hermione began to contradict him but Fred simply held up a hand to silence her and continued, "This is obviously some stupid plan or trick and _George_ helped with it."

"What's that got to do with anything?" She spat.

"George is _my_ twin. We pull pranks every day. Our plans are _always_ foolproof."

"Not a-"

"Always Granger. I'll have you know that our pranks are fabulous."

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at his arrogance whilst her eyes skirted over their surroundings. The cupboard wasn't exactly spacious but it wasn't exactly small either. There was enough distance between the two so they weren't touching but they were still within arms reach of each other.

They were silent for a few moments before Fred sighed and settled himself down on the cold stone floor. He stretched out his legs and leaned his head against the cupboard wall getting comfortable.

Hermione remained still and unmoving until Fred raised one eyebrow at her.

"Are you going to stand there all day Granger?"

She stiffened automatically at the nickname. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we're going to be here a while so you may as well just sit down."

Hermione let out a huff of breath and cautiously perched herself on the edge of a box opposite Fred. She had no idea what was in the box beneath her but it was letting out a pongy smell. '_Dungbombs,_' she internally decided.

Fred folded his arms behind his head; all was silent. Hermione still had her arms folded irritably and Fred was just sat staring at her. After a while of Fred's eyes boring into her skull and the uncomfortable silence Hermione finally snapped.

"What!? Why are you staring at me?"

"Because." Fred grinned keeping his eyes trained on Hermione's. She didn't even shift under his determined gaze.

"Because what?" Hermione said through gritted teeth. Somehow Fred was managing to get on every single one of her nerves even though he wasn't doing any wrong.

"Because I think you're beautiful," and with that declaration Fred's smirk widened.

Hermione's mouth stayed firmly trapped. No snarky comments or sudden outbursts escaped her pursed lips. Much to Fred's surprise and bewilderment, a slow blush crept up her face.

"Are you _blushing_," Fred asked disbelieving.

"No," Hermione muttered. She wiped at her cheeks as if trying to remove the blush that lingered there causing a throaty laugh from Fred.

"Yes you are Hermione Granger."

Without thinking Fred crouched closer to her. He leaned forward and placed his hand on Hermione's (the one that was trying to rub away a blush that simply could not be rubbed away).

Her hand immediately stiffened as did the rest of Hermione's body tense up.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Hermione whispered.

It would have been a lot less terrifying to Fred if she had screamed her frizzy head off at him - but she didn't. Instead her voice was quiet and deadly. To Fred Weasley that was a challenge. He kept his hand steady and his grip tightened when she tried to recoil away from him.

She shot him a death glare to end all death glares. It was merciless and wild. Her eyes flashed angrily but still Fred didn't let go.

"Why?" Fred barely breathed the word. Even a mouse would have struggled to make a noise much quieter but Hermione caught the word all the same.

"Why? Why? Have you really forgotten what happened the other week!? REALLY!?"

Fred groaned as the hysterical edge Hermione's voice contained when she was angry returned.

"Of course I haven't forgotten!"

"Well you'll remember those horrible words you said to me!"

"You said some pretty nasty stuff too Hermione!"

"Yeah but there's a difference!?"

"A difference!? Really!? Well _go on then_," Fred half-shouted at Hermione, his tone of voice bordering on sarcastic.

"The things you said HURT ME!"

"You think what you said DIDN'T hurt me!?"

"But _I _care about you Fred! THAT'S the difference! You don't really even like me! You hurt me a lot more than you could EVER IMAGINE!"

As soon as the scream had left her lips Hermione regretted it. Her free hand went straight to her mouth and her eyes filled up with tears blurring her vision. She turned her head away from Fred hoping he couldn't see the tears that glistened in her eyes.

But he could. His grip slackened momentarily on Hermione's hand and she pulled it away bringing it up to her eyes; shakily wiping away the tears that had managed to escape.

He stared dumb founded at the girl in front of him. The girl whose hair always seemed to be alive and growing. The girl whose temper could flare up in a heartbeat. The girl who Fred had begun to fall for. The girl he'd known for five years and had only just realised how much she meant to him. How could she think he didn't care? For the smartest witch of her age she could be pretty oblivious to the obvious sometimes.

"Hermione..." Fred whispered wiping away a lone tear that had made its way down to Hermione's chin.

"What now?" Hermione mumbled shakily.

"You are so stupid."

"Wha-"

But she was cut off. Cut off by the lips that were crushing hers. She remained tense with shock before allowing herself to return Fred's show of affection.

Her hands found the back of Fred's neck where her she entangled her fingers in the ginger locks of Fred's hair. Fred cupped Hermione's cheek in the palm of his hand; he used his free hand to pull Hermione closer to him and close the gap between them.

After a few minutes of this passionate outburst they pulled back resting their foreheads against each other.

"I. Am. Not... Stupid," Hermione laughed breathily. Their kiss had left them both breathless and had brought back Hermione's sense of humour.

"Hermione... I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry. I should never have said those things to you. I kissed you out of nowhere I should have expected you to get angry." Fred said in one giant breath.

"I'm sorry too."

"How could you think I didn't care?"

"Because you're Fred Weasley. You can have anyone you want!"

"I kno-"

"I'll make sure Professor McGogonall hears about this!" croaked a voice from the cupboard entrance.

Fred and Hermione whipped their heads around simultaneously to the source of the voice. There stood Filch with Mrs Norris by his side. Filch had a nasty, crooked smirk on his face at the thought of getting the two Gryffindors into trouble. There was no way of telling how long he had been stood there and what he had overheard.

Hermione stood up abruptly knocking over the box she had been sat on.

She had been right. The box was full of dungbombs. And she'd just set at least a dozen of them off.

Before she had time to react Fred was pulling her past a doubled over with coughing Filch and dragging her down the corridor as they sprinted away from the cupboard that was now polluted by dungbombs.

Once far enough away rom the cupboard they stopped. Panting, they burst into laughter their fingers still intertwined from when Fred had grabbed Hermione's hand.

It had been one hell of a weird day to say the least.


End file.
